


Brothers forever

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Balthazar are close to one another and that bond shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers forever

Brothers forever

Large burgundy wings folded behind the taunt body of the French angel as he stood amongst the bodies of multiple demons. Lucifer walked over to his brother with his eight glorious sunburst wings shifting to settle behind him before standing next to Balthazar who was surveying the mass of bodies around them. 

“Thanks for that” Balthazar said turning to face Lucifer 

“Next time be more cautious brother, I can’t always be swooping in to save your sorry butt” Lucifer joked with a chuckle making Balthazar laugh as well. Lucifer wiped his blade off on his robes then began to flare his wings for flight. 

“Don’t forget to wash that demon blood off as soon as possible Lucifer” Balthazar warned his brother before flaring his own wings. 

“What are you? Dad?” Lucifer scoffed before taking off 

Balthazar cracked a smile at the insult slash joke but he hoped that Lucifer would heed his warning and wash the blood off. Demon blood wasn’t fatal other wise they wouldn’t be able to fight demons at all but the blood can make an angel ill if left on their person for too long or if ingested. Balthazar took flight into the skies until he reached his favorite little place in heaven, a field that had long flowing grass surrounding a large shallow lake somewhere in east Saskatoon Canada. Balthazar sighed with relief to be off the clock then worked his way to the lake while slowly removing his robes before relaxing in the warm water under the sun. Lucifer walked the marble halls of the information building trying to find Metatron to pass off some important information to him but after finding the angel who thanked him for the task Lucifer pressed two fingers to his temple while closing his eyes for a moment as a throbbing pain suddenly pulsed through his skull. The pain passed swiftly but Lucifer still wasn’t entirely normal afterwards causing Metatron to look at him with concern. 

“Lucifer, are you alright?” Metatron wondered as he looked at the elder archangel

“Yes, fine thank you but I really should get going” Lucifer stated before waving a fare well to Metatron. Lucifer’s tasks took him multiple places through out the day but it seemed like every second that passed was making him feel worse then before until he was exhausted and feeling like he had been hit by a planet. Lucifer’s final task luckily was an easy one in that all he needed to do was tell Balthazar about training schedules next week so he made his way to Balthazar’s little slice of heaven landing in front of Balthazar who opened an eye as he lay on his back, wings spread out to either side of him with both arms behind his head and his legs crossed in the air at the knee. Balthazar smiled then bolted upright when Lucifer suddenly swayed slightly after landing bracing the archangel so as he wouldn’t fall over only to feel an immense heat radiating from Lucifer’s body. 

“Lucifer! You alright?” Balthazar wondered keeping his hands firmly on Lucifer’s shoulders to keep him upright. 

“Yes, I just came to tell you…” Lucifer trailed off for a second as his head throbbed causing him to move a hand to it. 

“Lucifer?” Balthazar questioned with concern clear in his voice 

“I think I should sit down,” Lucifer stated suddenly as he felt his knees giving out under him. 

“I think that’s a good idea” Balthazar agreed setting Lucifer gently on the ground but Lucifer could barely keep himself sitting upright making Balthazar worry further for his brother. Balthazar took a knee behind Lucifer who leaned weakly against him taking shallow breaths as if he’d just fought a long, rigorous battle as sweat rolled down the archangel’s face Balthazar was now more then just a little worried. 

Balthazar slid his arms under Lucifer to pick him up in his arms then took off towards the archangel’s room. Balthazar sent for a healer then proceeded to lay Lucifer down on his bed, placing his hand to his brother’s forehead to feel for his temperature only to reveal it to be very high. Moments later the healer arrived to have a look at Lucifer but when she finished her look had softened as she walked up to Balthazar who was still very concerned she spoke calmly. 

“He’ll be alright Balthazar” the healer assured him with a warm smile

“But what’s wrong with him?” Balthazar asked still unconvinced 

“Lucifer is just sick from what I observed I believe he ingested some demon blood the other day during your fight. It’ll equal to a few days of misery unfortunately for him but after that he should return to normal,” The healer explained calmly 

“How do you treat it?” Balthazar asked 

“Not much can be done I’m afraid except to give him plenty of liquids, rest and keep his fever under control. If you wish I could send another healer up to stay with him,” The healer offered 

“No, that’s alright, I’ll take care of it” Balthazar told her 

“Very well then, simply call if you need anything” The healer told Balthazar before bowing her head and leaving. 

Balthazar entered Lucifer’s chambers again to see that the healer had put Lucifer into a pair of cotton pants and pulled some light sheets over him. Balthazar walked up along side Lucifer’s looking over his sick brother who for the first time since he’d know him actually looked sick. Lucifer had a pale complexion to begin with but at this moment he was even paler then normal with a deep flush across his cheeks and dark circles under his eyes with sweat soaking his dirty blonde hair Balthazar felt sorry for his brother. Balthazar reached over to grab the cool cloth that had been left on Lucifer’s night stand then pressed it gently to the archangel’s forehead moving slowly to his temples then back again causing Lucifer to stir before waking up to see Balthazar standing over him. Lucifer moaned in discomfort then attempted to sit up only to feel his stomach lurch in response then clench causing him pain while Balthazar urged him to lie back down. Lucifer moaned in agony as he laid back down with his wings tucking in close to his body while Balthazar kept a firm hand on Lucifer’s shoulder for comfort until the feeling passed allowing him to relax for a second. Lucifer felt like crap as he tried to get comfortable but no matter how hard he tried every part of his body seemed to hurt of course none more then his stomach that kept flipping like it was alive or had something alive inside it. Balthazar helped Lucifer the best he could by keeping his fever down, fetching him things or even as simple as just being there for him when about two days later he heard a knock at Lucifer’s chamber door followed by a little voice. 

“Can I come in?” Ask a ten-year-old Gabriel causing Balthazar to smile 

“Yes, Gabriel you may enter” Balthazar stated looking at Gabriel who was peeking around the door that he’d opened a crack. Gabriel smiled happily with a little giggle then pushed his way into the room with his bare feet slapping against the floor as he ran towards his elder brothers. 

“Careful Gabe” Balthazar told the little archangel as he climbed up on to the bed with Lucifer. 

“Promise” Gabriel said as he curled into Lucifer’s lap. Lucifer smiled at the little archangel while he leaned back against the pillows behind him with his wings curling around to encircle both him and Gabe. 

“So what are you doing here Gabe?” Lucifer asked in a soft voice 

“I came to make Luci feel better” Gabe replied with a huge smile 

“Really? Well it’s working” Lucifer told Gabriel with a huffed laugh

“Good, cause I hate seeing you sick” Gabriel said with a slight pout on his face before nuzzling into Lucifer’s chest. 

Balthazar chuckled lightly then walked off to get Lucifer a fresh drink of water but when he returned Lucifer was sound asleep with little Gabriel also asleep in his arms. Balthazar smiled before walking over to pull another blanket up over the two archangels’ then let them be for a little while to sleep. Eventually Lucifer recovered from the illness that plagued him making Gabriel very happy that he could once again play with his big brother but also Balthazar cause after all he’d been the one who had been the most concerned about his elder brother. 

“Balthazar! By the way, thanks for everything” Lucifer thanked him 

“Ah, it was nothing we’re brothers after all and nothing will ever change that” Balthazar said with a smile before wrapping his brother in a hug.


End file.
